Meet The Reillys
by rocker95
Summary: Based on the TV show's Dog Eat Dog. Charlie and Sasha go to Sasha's mother's house in Los Angeles to see her sister's new baby and her family; Charlie begs Annabelle for an over-night mission. T Just In Case.
1. Chapter 1

Timeline Recap

Previously in 1997 of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2: The Series...

David, Sasha and Charlie's house.

(Letter from Charlie) "I'm going to the psychiatrist after what happened last Friday the 13th."

Psychiatrist.

"I AM NOT FREAKING HALLUCENATING!" shouted Charlie.

Street.

(Messageboard) "REMEMBER MINION? MY SON YOUR ANGEL KILLED?"

"She's definitely back." said Annabelle.

Belladonna, Carface & Killer's house.

"I wonder if Charlie's gotten messages." said Killer.

"Shut up and play the game." said Carface.

"I've got a mission for ya." said Belladonna.

David, Sasha and Charlie's house.

"Charlie..." said Annabelle. "...Do not be afraid of her."

Belladonna, Carface & Killer's house.

NEEWOLLAH

MINION

"Why are you two fighting for one dog?" asked Killer.

"Because, not all of them have the same potential as him." said Belladonna.

David, Sasha and Charlie's house.

"I saw notes about last Friday the 13th on a billboard." said Charlie.

"Little old San Francisco just isn't that dull anymore." said Sasha.

"Shooth destroyed Minion and I suppose she's banned from Heaven, so she's coming after me just due to the fact that we owned victory." said Charlie.

Belladonna, Carface & Killer's house.

"They figured out what makes up my plan." said Belladonna.

"Killer..." said Annabelle's voice. "You have nothing to fear."

Alcatrazz.

"Are we sitting around?" asked Killer.

"We need time." said Carface.

"Like we have time to spare." said Killer.

"I've had it with you!" said Belladonna. "Listen or die!"

"You're in Heaven." Annabelle said to Killer. "I've got a mission for you."

Alcatrazz.

"Hello, quartet." said Belladonna. "So nice of you to drop by."

"You're deranged." said Charlie.

"It's better than being sane!" shouted Belladonna. "Carface, tie Chuckie, Sasha and Killer up."

"Why me!" cried Killer.

"Because I know you were at Chuckie's." said Belladonna.

"Would you let me go if I joined your side?" asked Charlie.

"Charlie! What are you doing!" asked Sasha.

"The only way you will be set free is if you become my apprentice." said Belladonna.

"That sounds like a plan." said Charlie.

"Charlie!" cried Sasha.

"Ignore her, Chuckie." said Belladonna.

"Oh, I will!" said Charlie.

"Grab a crystal." said Belladonna holding out crystals. "They're made from Hell's fires that create ultra destruction."

"Trick 'R Treat!" said Charlie shooting a bolt of lightning from the crystal at Belladonna.

"Where'd she go?" asked Sasha.

"Grab something!" shouted Charlie.

"Charlie, you've done a great job." said Annabelle. "We're destroying Alcatrazz."

For quite a while, Belladonna has been trying to find a new place for more trouble. So far, there's no luck. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Story Begins

"It's a dog eat dog world out there." Annabelle once said to Charlie before his birth.

San Francisco, California.

February 1998.

David, Sasha and Charlie's house.

Sasha was on the phone with her mother.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few days." said Sasha. "I'll bring my husband along too."

"Okay." said Sasha's mom.

"Bye." said Sasha and hung up the phone.

"So, what now?" asked Charlie.

"My sister is having a baby." said Sasha. "So we're going to Los Angeles."

"Who's going to run Ghastly Caf ?" asked Charlie.

"It's been four months." said Sasha. "Besides, that's Itchy's job and he's not on Earth right now, is he?"

"Have you ever thought about opening up our own caf ?" asked Charlie.

"Charlie, I don't wanna talk about caf s." said Sasha.

"Why not?" asked Charlie. "What's wrong?"

"It's been so long since I've been to LA." said Sasha. "I don't know if I can bear to go back."

"What happened in LA?" asked Charlie.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Sasha.

"Why not?" asked Charlie.

"It would only make my week worse." said Sasha.

"Why would your week be worse?" asked Charlie.

"Some day you'll know." said Sasha.

"Why not today?" asked Charlie.

"It's not the right time." said Sasha.

Sasha sang Thinking Of You by Katy Perry.

It was a sunset away that Charlie and Sasha arrived in Los Angeles. Killer watched the house as Charlie and Sasha were away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasha stood outside and stared at the house with her suitcases in her paws.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go back in the house." said Sasha.

"We're already here, sweetheart." Charlie reassured her. "I know whatever happened is hard, but try not to think about it...or something."

So she stepped in her mother's house. It house was filled with relatives. Her mother, Morticia and her uncle, Harvey were in charge of the house. Her younger brother and sister were Harlowe and Lellathin and her older sister, Stacy was married to Robert Chandler. They were the ones that just had a baby.

Harlowe had started to have feelings for a girl while Lellathin was strange at school. She was never popular and guys never asked her out.

Sasha walked up to Stacy.

"Hey, siss." said Sasha.

"Hi, Alejandra." said Stacy.

"Her name's Sasha...isn't it?" asked Charlie.

"Sasha's a nickname for Alexandra and Alejandra is Spanish for Alexandra." said Morticia.

"Oh." said Charlie.

"Sasha, it's a girl." Stacy said, holding her baby.

"What's her name?" asked Sasha.

"Alexandra." said Stacy.

Sasha looked up at Stacy in tears and honorment. The two sisters have fought in the past, and now Sasha's niece was named after her!

"I really missed you a lot, sissy." said Stacy.

"I missed you too." said Sasha.

Dinner.

They were having chicken and dumplings. They all ate in the living room where Stacy and the baby's been all day.

"So, Sasha, what's been going on at home?" asked Harvey.

"Weird things." said Sasha. "Last year, we've gotten pulled into things its hard to get out of."

"Like what?" asked Harvey.

Sasha whispered to Charlie.

"Am I allowed to tell?" asked Sasha.

"I would think so." Charlie whispered back to him.

"Will you believe me?" asked Sasha.

"Maybe." said Harvey.

"Well, uno: some purple whippet shows up on Viernes Trece with a rojo gator demon and Charlie's past friends then plots against us on Alcatrazz." said Sasha. "Dos: The friends and whippet return for vengeance on Alcatrazz. After Alcatrazz was destroyed, she left us alone. Mom, translate all Spanish words to whoever may be watching us."

"Uno means one, dos means two, Viernes Trece means Friday the 13th and rojo means red." says Morticia.

Sasha was in her old room.

She had a picture of a rottweiller about her age. She was crying as something tragic happened.

The rottweiller showed up in her bedroom.

"Sasha, please don't despair." he said.

"I try not to think of you." said Sasha. "But your absence overwhelmed me. And ever since you had moved on, I tried not to fall in love again. I'm sorry that I did."

"You have someone that cares for you." said the rottweiller, apparently her ex-husband. "You shouldn't live your life lonely and swearing to me that you'll never find someone else. Annabelle said it was my time. I want you to remember that I will always be with you."

"I love you." said Sasha.

"I love you too." said the rottweiller and vanished.

Sasha, sitting alone, sang Love Affair by K.D. Lang. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning, everyone was having breakfast. Morticia was making coffee when Sasha came into the kitchen.

"Did you have a good night, sweetheart?" asked Charlie.

"No." said Sasha grabbing a mug of coffee. "I had nightmares."

"About you know who?" asked Charlie.

"Who's that?" asked Morticia.

"Sasha and I saw a movie called Urban Legend. We're making our own scary movie and after hearing about a second movie in the series about a killer killing urban legend movie stars with urban legends being made in two years, she has had nightmares about an evil personality called Purple that she's afraid will do the same." Charlie convincingly lied.

"Oh." said Morticia.

"No, it's just that it's hard to be back in L.A. after what happened the last time I was here."

"She'll never tell me." said Charlie.

"Yes I will." said Sasha.

"Then, that time should be today." said Charlie.

"A really good friend died from a fire." said Sasha.

"I'm sorry." said Charlie.

Night.

Charlie sat out on the doorstep.

"Charlie..." called Annabelle's voice.

"Yes?" asked Charlie.

"It's alright." said Annabelle's voice from a blue orb.

"I feel like I was a jerk or something." said Charlie.

"It's okay." said Annabelle's voice and the orb went down right next to Charlie. Pink dust appeared in the orb's place and Annabelle appeared in the dust's place. "She's not mad at you."

"She's not?" asked Charlie.

"No." said Annabelle. "She knows you were wondering."

"Can you give me a mission to complete before dawn?" asked Charlie.

"You're on vacation." said Annabelle.

"Please?" begged Charlie.

"Why do you wish for a mission?" asked Annabelle.

"I want to feel loyal." said Charlie. "Please? Just one night mission."

"Very well." said Annabelle. "There's a little boy a few blocks down that is in jeopardy of losing their home. There's a miracle dogtag on the counter in the Reillys' house."

"Thank you, Annabelle!" said Charlie.

"Remember your words, Charlie." said Annabelle. "Before dawn." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie sneaked in the boy's house and whispered to the miracle dogtag.

"Miracle dogtag, do your thing." whispered Charlie.

So, the dogtag immediately turned into a pile of 100 dollar bills.

Charlie lie it on the table and got back to the Reillys.

Morning.

Charlie and Sasha were leaving to go back to San Francisco.

As their car went off into the distance, a black Dodge M4S Turbo Intercepter parked in front of the Reillys' house.

TO BE CONTINUED TWO STORIES LATER...

I'M SORRY THAT IT WASN'T MUCH, BUT SOME OF YOU KNOW I'LL DO BETTER. :)

NEXT...

The Company 3: Visitors From San Francisco- A Crossover with Oliver & Company

Charlie & Sasha Meet The Wraith

Puppy Love- A Prequel to Charlie & Sasha Meet The Wraith

CAST

Charlie B. Barkin...Charlie Sheen

Sasha LaFleur...Sheena Easton

Annabelle...Bebe Neuwirth

Killer...Charles Nelson Reilly

All other characters and vehicles except Dodge M4S Turbo Intercepter made up by me.

Idea of Stacy, Robert and Alex Chandler from All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series's Dog Eat Dog.

LATER! THNX. 


End file.
